


Care

by cinderfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Vex Has Cramps And Percy Is A Good Boyfriend: The Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: Percy isn't expecting to come home to his girlfriend curled up on his couch, but he's all too willing to help anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just gotta cope with ur own cramps by writing ur fave dealing with theirs ft. their sweet bf

The first thing Percy notices when he walks into his apartment after coming home from work is that the TV in the living room is on. The soft sound of it carries down the hall to the where he stands in the doorway of the apartment, frowning at the noise. He didn’t leave the TV on-- in fact, Percy didn’t even watch TV this morning, or the night before.

The second thing Percy notices is that the show playing is a trashy romance reality show. Now, Percy is very selective about who he gives keys to his apartment to, and that paired with the choice of television programming narrows his mysterious intruder down to two possibilities, and he’s _fairly_ certain Cassandra is still away at university. So, that just leaves--

“Vex?” he calls into the apartment, relaxing when he hears a muffled but familiar noise of affirmation from the depths of his home. He steps out of his shoes, leaving them next to the potted plant Keyleth gave him for his birthday a few weeks back, before slowly making his way into the living room.

The culprit herself is lying curled up on his couch in the fetal position, her dark hair loose from its usual braid. She’s wearing a pair of heavy gray sweatpants and a blue sports bra; a look not all that uncommon for him to come home to, although sometimes she opts for the variation where her pants and bra come off casually before she’s even all the way to his living room. It’s something he’s grown quite used to over the past year and a half. Her actual shirt-- a brown V-neck that he recognizes immediately, mostly because he’s carried a fondness for that particular piece of clothing since she wore it on their first date (coffee and then the zoo; he got so distracted watching her with a sense of awe that he tripped over a bump in the sidewalk and face-planted directly into a puddle)-- lays discarded halfway across the room, tossed behind the couch and near the door leading down the hall to his bedroom.

The massive brown dog settled on the floor at her feet raises his head and huffs a greeting at Percy as he rounds the corner to stand at the arm of the couch Vex isn’t leaning against, Trinket’s tail hitting the bottom of the couch with loud _whaps_ as he wags his tail at the sight of Percy.

Percy stoops down to give Trinket a few good scratches behind the ears, finding himself at eye level with Vex’ahlia, who’s regarding him with what’s almost a pained expression. “I didn’t expect to find you here,” he says, running his fingers down into the fur at Triket’s neck.

“Didn’t expect to be here either,” she admits, shifting slightly and wincing. “I was just going to take Trinket for a trip to the park and got hit with some cramps. Your place was closer.”

“Ah.” He nods, settling down next to her. “Not here for the extraordinary company, then?”

“No, but it’s a nice bonus.” Vex shuffles closer to him, leaning her weight against his side and snuggling in against him when he wraps an arm loosely around her. “So, how was work?”

“Long,” he says, fingers gently stroking down the olive skin of her arm. She shivers. “Victor got himself stuck under a car again.”

“Again?” Vex repeats, an eyebrow raised. “Isn’t that, like, the third time this month?”

“The fourth,” he corrects.

She snorts. “I swear, you’re going to show up to work one day and just find the place absolutely totalled because he somehow drenched everything in gasoline and set it on fire or something.”

“That’s not all that unlikely,” he slowly admits, and Vex guffaws before wincing. He shifts closer to her with a frown, and she burrows even further into his side. “That bad, huh?”

“Awful,” she admits. “I even took something for it, but it’s not helping much.”

Percy leans in and presses a kiss against her hairline. She makes a soft noise of approval. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Well, I’m fucking freezing, for starters,” she says.

It’s Percy’s turn to laugh. “That might have something to do with the fact that you’re not wearing a shirt, Vex.”

“Shirts are for schmucks,” she shoots back. “Besides, I was hot when I came in--”

“You’re hot all the time,” he cuts in with a smirk, because he can’t help himself.

“ _Awful_ ,” she groans, but there’s a soft upward curve to the corners of her lips. “Anyways, then I sat down and the cramps got worse, and _then_ I got cold. So I’ve just been trapped here on this couch in fucking agony for the past hour, my shirt _just_ out of reach.”

“Yet another reason to listen to me when I tell you not to just toss your clothes around my apartment."

“Last I checked, darling, you have no problem being the one to toss my clothes around your apartment,” she retorts.

He hums. “Fair.”

She rolls her eyes. “Besides, that shirt is thin and short-sleeved anyways. It wouldn’t even help.”

After a moment of consideration, Percy leans off to the side and out of her grasp-- Vex makes a noise of disapproval as she loses his body heat-- so he can reach behind him and tug his hoodie off, careful not to pull the shirt beneath it off with it. It catches on his glasses on the way off and he struggles for a second before finally freeing himself. When he emerges, Vex is looking at him with a smirk.

“Outsmarted by a shirt?”

“Please, you’ve seen me do more embarrassing things than getting stuck in my own shirt.”

She doesn’t reply, but her grin widens. It then softens into a small smile when he holds his hoodie out to her, and she takes the worn blue fabric from him and slides it on slowly, careful not to stretch in a way to trigger her cramps. Once she settles into it, it hangs off of her in a way that makes it clear it’s much too big for her-- not that she seems to mind much. She balls up the extra fabric of the sleeves in her hands before snuggling closer to him again. “Aw sweet, boyfriend hoodie.”

“I want it back,” he says pointedly.

“Of course, darling,” she says, but what she means is _I’m a notorious hoodie thief and the only time you’ll see this again is when I’m wearing it like a prized possession in public._

He wraps his arm around her again anyways, content to let things play out. “Anything else I can do? I have tea and coffee in the kitchen, and I think a few packets of hot chocolate still.”

“Cocoa sounds nice,” she murmurs, resting her head back against his chest. He makes a move to shift out of her grasp again and go make it, and her hand immediately jumps to grab a fistful of his shirt before he can. He looks down at her inquisitively, and she looks back with an overwhelming softness in her dark eyes. “Hold me for a while, first?”

He slowly settles back against the couch and lets Vex curl into him, tucking her head under his chin and dropping a hand down to take one of hers.

From the floor, Trinket lets out a content huff. Percy agrees with the sentiment.


End file.
